


Message in a Pint Glass

by einfach_mich



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfach_mich/pseuds/einfach_mich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking with Nikki and Kristen, Rob wakes up to discover that his friends' relationship is a lot closer than he'd ever realized. In the wake of this discovery, Rob and Nikki find that the boundaries of their own friendship are tested and maybe even redefined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ememmyem and thejmeyer for being great (and tolerant) betas.

Warm water bubbled and swirled around his body as he slid down deeper into the jacuzzi. It had been a long day of shooting. Rob really regretted giving in and wearing those damn contacts again. He did not know how people could wear them all the time and even sleep in them. He pressed his fingertips against his eyelids wishing that his headache would ease up. With a heavy sigh, he opened his eyes to scan the clutter that surrounded him.

Piles of clothes, books, empty beer bottles and crumpled fag packets littered his floor. Nikki told him he was a hopeless slob, he liked to think he just had a short attention span. He never noticed the mess until it had built up to the point that other people commented on it. He was too tired to bother with cleaning tonight. He caught sight of the pile of papers covered with scribbled notes lying on top of his guitar in a lonely corner of his hotel room. He had wanted to do some more composing tonight, but his head just wasn't in the right place. Instead, he leaned back in the jacuzzi and let the jets wash away the stress, as his mind wandered.

There are just a few more weeks of shooting left, then he leaves for Cannes, shooting in Italy after that and then on to New York to start work on Remember Me. This schedule was going to kill him, but it was best to work while there was work. If he'd learned anything after being broke and jobless, was that he wasn't going to have these opportunities for the rest of his life. He was looking forward to spending time in New York city and the new film was a great chance to stretch as an actor, if only a little. He got to get bloody, that should be fun. A nice change after standing in front of a green screen for most of this movie. Though, if he had to honest, he was actually looking forward to the short trip to Italy, more than the months he would be spending in New York city. He sighed at how pathetic he was, a few days in Italy with Kristen was making him like a love-drunk twat. Ridiculous, it was utterly embarrassing how his heart beat was already picking up at the idea of shooting that reunion scene.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his door.

“Hello?" Rob called out as the door click closed. It had to be Nikki. Rob had given her his spare room key in exchange for a promised six pack of beer, after she complained about not having a jacuzzi in her room.

“You better have remembered the beer, bitch!" Rob smirked, knowing that the comment would amuse Nikki. He craned his neck to see her reaction, just as Kristen came into sight.

“Huh?” Kristen asked a confused look on her face as she stood there with a giant patch-covered backpack slung on her shoulder. Her small frame was swimming in an over-sized gray sweatshirt. The fraying cuffs of her jeans bunching up on the tops of her beat-up black Docs. She would have looked like a little girl in her older sister's clothes, if she didn't have the strong jaw and dark brooding eyes, that made his pulse drum in this throat.

“Oh, um...sorry. I was...I thought you were Nik.” He started to trip over his tongue as he combed his fingers through his hair and gave serious thought to drowning himself in the jacuzzi. Kristen walked further into the room, an amused smirk on her face.

“I got bored waiting for Nikki in the hallway,” she said with a tired sigh. She started to shrug her rucksack off her shoulder. He stared at her dumbly. She glanced up and saw the confusion he was feeling on his face.

“My tub is broken,” she spoke slowly, like he should be understanding something he was missing. Rob could feel his face flush a little under her close examination. “She didn't tell you? Fuck, I'm sorry.” Kristen rolled her eyes with an angry shake of her head and headed towards the door.

“No!” Rob blurted it out. Kristen stopped and turned to give him a skeptical look.

“I mean, it's no big deal.” Rob tried to look casual as he shrugged and felt like an arse.

“You sure?” Kristen squinted, her forehead wrinkling as she stared at him with those intense green eyes. It was the same look that she made, whenever Nikki tried to talk to them into something insane. Rob gave her, what he hoped was an encouraging smile, though it may have looked more pained than he intended.

"Come on, Kristen. It's fine, I swear.” He sounded coherent and almost casual, it was a miracle. Kristen seemed to accept his answer with a nod. She walked over to lay her stuff down by the dresser and started to pull her sweatshirt over her head. Her black Misfits t-shirt hitched up a little, revealing a patch of pale skin, making Rob pulse race a little faster. She wrestled her sweatshirt off her head and tossed it atop her bag. Rob tried to not stare, but he couldn't help but watch as she kicked off her Docs. His lip curls into a grin as she does an adorable maneuver to remove her socks. Stepping on the toe of her sock with one foot while she pulled her other foot free. Her jeans dropped to the floor. He was immediately distracted by the smooth, pale skin of her legs as she began to walk towards him

“You don’t mind, do you?” Suddenly she was climbing the short steps that lead to the edge of the bath.

“Uh,” he stuttered as panic seized him and overrode his mouth. “I’m naked.” He was an utter failure at subtly. Kristen turned bright red, and started backing down the steps.

“Shit,” she swore as she stumbled, tripping over her own feet and landed on her bum with a grunt. Rob instinctively stood, but quickly remembered his nudity and dropped back down. His feet slip out from under him and his head sunk below the surface of the water. He broke the surface with a gasp that sounded embarrassingly shrill. He blinked the water from his now stinging eyes, and struggled to right himself. Once he was sitting again, Kristen was on her feet again, her face dark with embarrassment. A loud banging rattled the door.

“Open the door,” a muffled voice yelled through the door. Kristen stumbled over to pull it open. “What up, my peeps?” Nikki burst into the room, with a six pack of beer in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other. Her giant Ed Hardy bag swinging from her wrist as she headed toward the dresser.

“Hey, Nik,” Rob said with a weak wave of his fingers as Kristen closed the door.

“I should go,” Kristen said pointedly avoiding looking at Rob as she headed toward the dresser, to grab her stuff.

“I don’t think so.” Nikki got there first and blocking the way with her body. Kristen folded her arms, but said nothing. “Come on, we all need to relax,” Nikki said with a stern, almost motherly look, as she set the beer down. With a sigh she grabbed Kristen's wrist, tugging it gently. Kristen let her arms unfold and fall to her sides, but her mouth twisted as her eyes looked everywhere but at Nikki.

“What?” Nikki furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips. Kristen jumped a little, but finally whispered something that Rob couldn’t hear. Nikki's expression immediately shifted to a look of amusement as she rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

“Rob, you're hilarious. Where’s your shit?” Nikki laughed as she set down her purse and the bottle of vodka. She shouldered Kristen out of the way as she headed toward the bed and then turned toward his suitcase. Rob's clothing sat in a rumpled heap that cascaded onto the floor. Rob watched, his embarrassment growing exponentially by the minute as Nikki snickered while she sifted through the piles of wrinkled fabric.

“Jackpot!” Nikki announced as she turned around, a pair of boxers in her hand. He felt himself redden as she headed toward him, grabbing a towel off the bed, on her way. She climbed the steps and unfolded the towel like a curtain for him.

“Uh, thanks,” he mumbled as he stood up, trying to not show his embarrassment as he clumsily stepped into his boxers.

“No problem, big boy,” Nikki whispered against his hair as he struggled to pull his boxers up his wet thighs. Confused, he looked up to see she'd raised an eyebrow, her lips pulled into a sly grin as she stared straight down at his still exposed dick.

“Hey!” He yanked his boxers up the rest of the way, and stumbled back into the water. Nikki laughed as he recovered his balance and sat down. She gave him a wink, before turning to walk back down the steps. Tossing the towel back onto the bed. She turned to walk over and wrap her arms around Kristen's shoulders, giving her friend an encouraging hug.

“Now, go get in the tub,” she said as she kissed Kristen's forehead. Kristen relaxed in her arms, letting out a sigh as she nodded. Nikki let her go and gave Kristen a gentle pat on the butt.

"Who wants a beer?" Nikki asks as she kicks off her flip flops.

"Please," Rob answered with a sigh, as Nikki pulled her sweatshirt over her head and pushed her shorts down her legs.

"No, I'm fine." Kristin answered looking awkwardly, still hovering near the dresser.

"No, worries, girl. I got your stuff." Nikki said with a wink, causing Kristen to glare at her.

"Rob doesn't care, do you Rob?" Nikki ignored Kristen's stare as she dug in her purse. “Right, Rob?” She asks him as she pulls a small brass pipe, cellophane bag and lighter from her purse.

“Pssh,” Rob said in, his usual grunted exhale. He scrunched up his face and shook his head, to show he didn't care. Kristen snorted, which is why he did the exaggerated gesture in the first place. It never failed to amuse her.

"See," Nikki said, giving Rob an approving wink. Kristen accepted the paraphernalia with a shrug and began the process of loading the small pipe with practiced ease. Nikki grabbed two beers and the bottle of vodka. “Ready,” she asked and Kristen nodded.

Nikki got to the top of the stairs and stopped, giving Rob a look. It took him a second before he realized that she wanted his help. He jumped up and waded through the water to reach her side. Nikki shoved the bottle in his waiting arms and puts her hand on his shoulder to steady herself, as she steps into the tub. He tried to not squawk, in shock, as the cold beer presses against his hot, naked chest.

“Thanks,” Nikki said, taking her beer and the vodka from his hands. He gave her a wilting look, as another hand touched his shoulder and he swallowed hard. Rob's frozen to the spot, as Kristen gripped his shoulder and stepped into the hot tub.

“Thanks, Rob,” Kristen said, lightly patting his back and moved to sit next to Nikki.

"Oh, HELL FUCK, YES!" Nikki groaned as she slid down into the water, to rests her head on the back rim of the tub. Rob couldn't help but laugh, as he twisted the cap from his beer and settled onto the seat on the other side of Nikki. Kristen chuckled and shook her head.

As Rob sipped his beer, he watched Kristen put the pipe to her lips and set the lighter to the bowl. The green bundle packed tightly into the bowl began to glow bright red in seconds, as he hears her soft whistle of her inhaling. In perfect sync, she extinguished the lighter and pulled the pipe from her mouth. A small wisp of smoke snaking free of her lips, as she held her lips together tightly.

"Here." Nikki shoved the open vodka bottle at him, he took it from her without looking away from Kristen's still sealed lips. "I'm not asking you to give it a blow job, just take a swig,” Nikki pushed his shoulder and he realized that he was very obviously staring at Kristen. He gave Nikki a sheepish grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't lie, Nikki. You're dying to see it," Rob said with a wink as he set the bottle to his lips and wound his tongue around the rim. Without missing a beat he slid an impressive amount of the bottle neck into his mouth and then slips it out, before finally taking a drink.

"Frisky bitch!" Nikki giggled as she snatched the bottle back and Kristen turned her head to the side, struggling to not laugh as she exhaled a long stream of smoke. He smirked as he wiped away some of liquor that dripped down his chin, with the back of his hand. He tried his best to ignore the petrol-like aftertaste that burned his nostrils as the liquor slid down his throat.

By the time they stumbled out of the hot tub, Rob was a little dizzy, Kristen was laughing like a hyena and Nikki was dead set to find something on the pay-per-view.

"Nikki, I am not watching gay porn! I don't care how stoned, I am." Kristen's giggling ruined any chance she had of being taken seriously. Rob knew better than to try to fight Nikki for the remote. Not that he had the energy to do much of anything, the alcohol in combination with effects of the hot tub had left him limp and slightly pink. He was sprawled across the head of his bed, drowsily watching the girls wrestle over the remote. He watched Nikki yank hard on her end of the remote and sent Kristen flying to the floor. Rob laughed, while Nikki hooted and raised her arms in victory.

"Right. So, boy on boy or girl on girl?" She leaned back to look at him over her shoulder, as she pressed the buttons on the remote to flip through the catalog on the TV.

"I get a say?" He croaked, surprised and amused by the enthusiasm in her voice. It's been a while since Nikki had been this drunk, not that he was anywhere near sober.

"Of course, dear," Nikki says, looking a little offended and he laughed, though part of him knew it might not be the best way to respond. Nikki's eyebrows wrinkled as the corners of her mouth turned into a frown, and he knows he's fucked up.

"Girls, please. Nikki, please!" He doesn't care about the high whiny tone of his voice, as long as it spared him from having to watch his first gay porn. He's not sure he'd recover from it. Nikki's eyebrow raised as she started to smile and he gave her a pleading look.

"Alright, lesbo action it is," she said with a nonchalant shrug. Kristin gave a frustrated grunt from somewhere on the floor. Rob didn't have it in him to feel bad. He was so relieved that he'd escaped having to watch gay porn with the girls that he felt his eyes start to drift closed as he laid his head back against the mattress. The sound of poorly mixed synthesized music filled the room. He yawned and tried to remember whether he'd asked the front desk for the wake up call.

~**~

He woke to the sound of someone gasping. The room was dark. The was TV throwing strange reflections across the ceiling, as he tries to orient himself. It came back to him quickly. He was in his room, lying on his bed, freezing because his boxers were still slightly damp from the hot tub. Kristen and Nikki had been watching TV. His stiff muscles ached, as shift to see if they were still there. He squinted at end of the bed.

Kristen was on her back , breathing in short loud gasps. She had one leg propped up on Nikki's shoulder, as she combed her fingers through Nikki's dark hair. Rob looked down her body to see Nikki's face buried between her friend's legs.

Kristen moaned again, as Rob struggled, through the haze of sleep and alcohol, to process what he was seeing. Nikki raised up, a look of feral hunger on her face. The steady movement of her shoulder and hand were moving in time with the rise and fall of Kristen's hips.

Shocked embarrassment rushed through him as he made the connection and felt himself harden at the sight of them together. Rob quickly returned his eyes to the ceiling and thought of the Queen, dead puppies, anything but what he'd just seen. Another soft gasp echoed through the room and he bit down hard on his lip, trying to distract himself from thinking about what was happening, no more than an arm's length away.

There was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep, after seeing that. Of course his mind ran through about a million different scenarios of what he could do, but he just wasn't the kind of guy who could offer to lend a hand like they were in some cheesy porn. The thought occurred to him to discretely take care of himself, but he immediately shot it down. The last thing he needed was for Kristen and Nikki to catch him having a fucking wank. He could just pretend to wake up, loudly, but then he would have to face them, which would just lead to more awkwardness.

He opted to take the coward’s way out, by snorting loudly and rolled over onto his stomach. All the movement on the end of the bed stilled and a flurry of whispers started. Then he felt weight shift on the bed as the whispering silenced. After a few moments he heard the click of the door as it opened.

"Kristen?" Nikki's whispered voices was horse and desperate, the sound of it made his stomach twist with guilt. The door closed with a quiet click and silence engulfed the room as he lay there waiting for something, anything to happen. He didn't want to think about what he'd just done, and how hurt Nikki had sounded or how Kristen had said nothing as she left.

"Move over, fucker. I know you're awake," Nikki said, slapping the back of his head and tugged at the blanket beneath him. He shifted out of her way, his face burning with shame, as she pulled back the covers. They both avoiding eye contact, as they both climbing beneath the covers. Rob doesn't bother to take off his damp boxers, not wanting to draw anymore attention to himself as watches Nikki tense movements as she points the remote to turn off the TV. The room descends into darkness and Rob pulls the blanket up to his chin, wondering what he can do to help her.

"Sorry," he said lamely. His voice was small. Nikki was silent on the other side of the bed. His eyes adjusted to the darkness allowing him to see the dark mass of her hair and he summons enough courage to try say something.

"Nikki, she'll... it can't... I don't - " The words stuck in his throat. His mind tripping over a thousand different completely ineffective things to say. How was he suppose to make her feel better, when he felt like utter shite. What could he say? He could tell her that he understood how she felt or at least he thought he did.

"Drop it, Rob." Nikki's voice was horse. Rob bit his lip, the urge to comfort her still so strong it was making him shift restlessly.

Rob decided to risk getting slapped and scooted close to her, resting himself a respectable distance from her back, as he slid his arm around her waist. Nikki relaxed under his touch, exhaling in a rush. Rob gave her a little squeeze and Nikki took hold of his wrist, and pulled his hand up to rest against her cheek. Rob let out a sigh of his own as he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and focused on steady sound of her breathing. Eventually, the tension seeped out them fully and they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki awoke to the jarring sound of Rob singing in the shower. Normally, it would have been nice, maybe even pleasant to hear, but not this morning. The first issue was the headache screaming through her head, the second and bigger issue, he's singing THAT fucking Katy Perry song.

She sat up in the bed and pushed the matted mess of her hair out of her face and squinted at the clock. The red numbers told her they had a couple hours before they had to be on-set. Sometimes it was nice to be a vampire, she thought as she slid from under the blankets and stumbled toward the bathroom. She heard the water shut off just as she made it to the door and beat her fist against it.

"Oi, I need to pee," she said, in the atrocious version of his accent that he loved. The door opened, releasing a cloud of steam in her face, making her cough.

"You're awake!" Rob grinned, as he rubbed a towel over his head, another towel wrapped around his waist.

"Shut it," she grumbled as she pushed pass him, making sure to pinch his ass as she headed toward the toilet.

"Hey," he yelped in a shrill, rather girly manner, that made her feel a little better about the bullshit he pulled the night before.

Fuck! Last night. She inwardly cringed as she pulled down her bikini bottoms. Rob's eyes went wide and he quickly backed out of the bathroom, leaving her alone to pee and feel sorry for herself.

Nikki closed her eyes, her mind running the image of the panicked look on Kristen's face as ran from the room, in a loop. She wanted to scream and dunk her head in the toilet.

For a few breathless, body trembling minutes she'd thought that... hell, she'd didn't know what to think. She'd only recently realized that her weird possessiveness toward Kristen was rooted in much deeper feelings. For months she'd agonized over how to confront Kristen about her feelings, trying to figure out the right place and the right time.

Then, Kristen had to tell her about how she and Mike are going through a rough patch, because of the distance and Nikki pounced, like a horny idiot. Attacking Kristen while they're in Rob's hotel room, was just the topper. Brilliant work there Nikki, she chided herself as she dragged her nails across her scalp in frustration. Actually, it had worked for a little while, until “Captain Not-so-subtle” had fucked it all to hell.

Nikki wiped, flushed, and avoided her reflection as she washed her hands. She picked up the towel that Rob had dropped, on his way out. She took a deep breath as she dried her hands, before she walked back into the room. Rob was staring at the insane mess of his clothes. He managed to put on a pair of jeans, but he was still naked from the waist up. She smirked, proud that he'd gotten that far on his own. Rob was too clueless to hurt her hurt her on purpose. It just wasn't in him to be cruel. Her anger dissolved into amused affection as she walked toward him.

"It looks like your suitcase puked." She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his chest, to hug him from behind. He chuckled, as he pats her hand and continued to stared at the shapeless mass. Nikki stands on her tippy-toes, to put her chin on his shoulder. Picking clothes is always hard for Rob, which is why he usually wore the same thing until it was able to walk on it's own. As he starts to absently tug on his bottom lip. She finally lost patience, grabbed a fairly wrinkle-free navy crew shirt and shoved it into his hand.

"Thanks," he said with a guilty smile and pulled it on. Nikki shook her head as she walked away to search for her own clothes. It was bad enough she was doing the “walk of shame” from Rob's room, she's be damned if she was going to do it in a fucking bikini.

"You think we got time for coffee?" he asks from behind her. She glanced at him over her shoulder as she struggled into her sweatshirt and shorts. Rob scratched his head as he stared at his cellphone. After a moment he began stabbing it with his index finger. Nikki assumed that it's probably Sam or Tom texting him again.

"If that's Tom, tell the bitch he owes me twenty bucks,” she said as she slid her sunglasses into place and gathered her stuff into her arms. “The lobby in ten. You're buying." she headed toward the door, yanked it open and made a run for her room. The sound of Rob's laughter was cut off as the door closed.

A quick tooth-brushing and washcloth bath later, Nikki found Rob waiting for her in the lobby. He was standing by the front desk, his hands jammed in his pockets as he tried to look engrossed in the sight seeing brochures. She grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him toward the first taxi they could find. Another ten minutes later they found a decent coffee shop and she was ready to kiss the Baristas when they confirmed that they had her favorite brand of soy milk.

Two soy lattes and a slice of lemon loaf later, Nikki felt slightly more human. Too bad Rob wasn't feeling as good. They hadn't been seated for more than two minutes before a group of pre-teen fans, accompanied by their equally enthusiastic mothers descended on the table. Nikki had been to busy trying to discreetly stamp out her cigarette to help poor Rob, who had a girl on each side and two mothers looming behind him.

Nikki was about to intercede when she felt a tug on her sleeve and turned to look in the face of a smiling girl. Nikki smiled back as the girl handed her some kind of collector's card. Nikki dug in her bag for a sharpie. “So, you liked the movie?” it had to be the lamest question, but it was all that Nikki could think to ask as she continued to dug through her purse for a pen.

“Yes, it was great. Except there should have been more of you, I mean Rosalie. She's my favorite.” The girl beamed as she spoke and Nikki stopped.

“Really?” She's not sure why she's decided to talk about her character with this girl, but as the girl gets an even brighter smile on her face, she realizes that it doesn't matter why.

“Rose is so cool.” The girl bounces as she says it and Nikki laughs.

“Yeah, me too.” Nikki said, leaning in toward the girl.

“Edward was dumb for dumping her,” the girl whispered the last part, giving Rob a sideways glance and Nikki tried hard to not laugh.

“Well, she got Emmett in the end,” she says and the girl starts to squeal.

“I know. He's so cute. Do you get to kiss him in this movie?” The girl starts to flail a little and a motherly figure comes over.

“Haley, don't take up all of her time,” the woman says in a gentle voice, that reminds Nikki of her own mother. As the girl's face fell a little, Nikki remembered the pen and looked up at the woman.

“Do you have a pen, that I could borrow?” She asks suddenly feeling like a little girl too. The woman smiled as she reached into her purse to pull out a ballpoint pen. Nikki thanks her and takes it.

“Okay, Haley is there anything special you want me to write?” she asks as she uncaps the pen. Haley looks awestruck and a little frightened.

“I don't know, whatever you want to write,” she shook her head and shrugged as her face turned a deep shade of red. Nikki smiled as she scrawls out a message on the card, that she hopes the girl will like. She recaps the pen and picks up the card, taking a second to blow on it to make sure the ink is dry.

__

Haley,  
You're as brave and beautiful as Rosalie.  
Love  
Nikki

“There you go,” she says as Haley accepts the card with a shaky hand. On a whim Nikki offers Haley a hug and the girl gladly accepts, getting a little tear-eyed as her mother pulls her away. Nikki smiles to herself as she thinks about the message she wrote for the Haley, when she hears Rob's voice crack and she looks across to see him with an uneasy smile on his face.

“I... I don't think I'm allowed to do that,” Rob laughs nervously as a disappointed young girl gives him a reluctant nod and accepts her signed copy of Twilight, back from him. Nikki makes a mental note to ask him what she wanted him to do and takes another sip of her coffee. He copes really well with all this attention, most of the time, but today he's tired and a little hungover.

“Don't you think so, Nikki?” Rob said her name loudly as she felt a sharp kick under the table and she stifled a scream of pain.

“Sure thing, Sweet-cheeks,” she said with a glare. Rob stared at her, his eyebrows pulled together and his mouth open in confusion. She erupted into laughter, unable to control herself, as the group of fans look confused and a little uncomfortable.

After Nikki's outburst, it didn't take long for the gaggle of fans to move on. She waited till they were a good distance away before she stole one of his cigarettes and lit it, enjoying the burn of the first inhale. As she took a gulp of her third soy latte, and slid down in her metal chair to look up at the overcast sky. Things couldn't be all that bad if she had coffee. Ah, coffee! It's like sex in her mouth, without all the complications of actual sex, in her mouth.

Rob not so subtly cleared his throat and she gave him a wary look over her Gucci sunglasses. His eyes were pinched, his mouth puckered like he tasted something sour, like he was in pain. She sighed, remembering the shit that she'd been trying all morning desperately trying to forget. He leaned forward, his mouth opening like as he prepared to speak and she realized that he's going to try to talk to her about what happened.

"No! Don't!" She puts her hand up as she took another drag off the cigarette and Rob grunted as he combed his fingers through his hair. "I mean it! I will kill you, if you say a fucking word," she said in a low growl. His face puckered and he let out a heavy sigh, but doesn't speak. She would have almost felt bad for him, except it wasn't any of his fucking business, even if he does have a big embarrassing crush of his own. Of course, she knew, it was so painfully obvious.

The only person that didn't notice was Kristen, of course. Nikki loved her, but Kristen could be downright dense, sometimes. Sure, she could talk Nikki's ear off for hours about her character's motivations, but she was oblivious to the fact that Rob worshiped the ground that she walked on. Not that Nikki was in any sort of position to mock.

They were quite a pair, she and Rob. The one saving grace they had was that they didn't talk about it. The whole situation was like a ridiculous joke, except no one was laughing. If she thought about it too much she might cry. Nikki quickly pulled her cell phone from her purse to check to see if she had any messages. She had none. Kristen was being silent, which was probably for the best. She tucked her phone back into her bag and looked up to see Rob absently played with his lighter, a tense crease cutting a line across his forehead.

“Enough,” Nikki shouted as she stubbed out the cigarette, with an angry twist of her wrist and stood up. Rob practically toppled out of his chair as he tried to stand up and sent half of the contents of their table falling to the ground. Nikki started laughing, as he stared at her, his face flushed with anger and embarrassment. “Sorry,” she managed to gasp, as she finally stifled her laughter.

“Sure,” Rob mumbled as he frowned at her, while he bent to pick up his coffee cup. Nikki sighed as she picked up her own trash and stood up. Rob tried to walk past her to the trash can, but Nikki stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Really, I'm sorry,” she said with a sincere smile as he looked at her. He started to open his mouth, and she suspected he was going to try to talk last night. “That doesn't mean that I want to talk about it,” she said quickly and he rolled his eyes, but smiled. Nikki grinned in triumph as she plucked the cup and napkins from his hands.

“Thanks,” he said with a little laugh as she walked over to trash can and dumped their garbage.

“Right, you ready to go?” Nikki asked as she rubbed her hands together over the can, trying to get the last of the lemon loaf crumbs off her fingers. Rob answered her by putting a hand on her arm and pushing toward the exit.

They need to get to the set. Nikki wasn't going to think about how awkward the next two days of filming was going to be. She just hoped it would go fast. Then she'd go back to LA, to mope for a few months and then back into the fray again, to film Eclipse. They reached the curb and she watched with a smile as Rob tried to hail a taxi.

His jacket flew open as he stretched his tall gangly body to wiggle his hand in the air. It shouldn't be as funny as she found it, he wasn't trying to look funny. A gust of wind flew up suddenly and slapped him in the face. Nikki was able to turn in time, but poor Rob made a startled cry. She turned back to see him making a hilarious look of disgust as he spit out dirt.

“You okay?” Nikki came up beside him, and he gave her a pained look, but nodded. He had a light dusting of street dirt on his face and she tried to gently brush it away. Rob smiled at her with that odd little uncomfortable smile he made when he was embarrassed and grateful. “Better?” She finished, taking a step back. He nodded and went back to trying to get them a cab.

Rob was a great friend. Nikki thought as she watched his unguarded expression of concentration, as he scanned the traffic. Despite the awkwardness of last night, they were quickly settling back into their normal groove. It was comforting to know that at least their friendship wouldn't change. The cab pulled up to them and Rob turned to her making a sweeping gesture with his hand, as if he produced the vehicle out of thin air.

“Well done, Sir Galahad,” she says as she pats his shoulder and start to reach for the door handle.

“Ah ah, allow me,” Rob says as he slaps her hand away and opens the door. Nikki just laughed and shook her head as she climbed in. Rob hopped in beside her and gave the drive the directions. Nikki laid her head on his shoulder and he gave her leg a soft pat. Rob was sweet, considerate and gorgeous, of course. It was too bad they were both in love with her best friend. She sighed a little heavier than she meant to, as the cab started to move. Rob slid an arm around her shoulders to hug her, and kiss her hair.

“We'll find a girl for you. I have an in with Ellen,” he whispers it in the sweetest most sincerest voice, it would have been convincing too if he hadn't being made a wheezy snorting sound after he spoke.

“Fucker,” Nikki growled as she grabs his nipple through his shirt and gave it a sharp twist. Rob made a rather satisfying shriek as the driver called back to them, asking if everything was alright.

“We're fine.” Nikki smiles as she pats Rob's leg.


	3. Chapter 3

Rob thought it was odd when he heard someone, other than himself, burp as he walked into his hotel room. He was alone, or at least he thought he was alone. It only took a few minutes for him to discover Nikki huddled in a corner of the empty jacuzzi, cradling a new bottle of vodka.

"What are you doing?" He felt the muscles in his back begin to tighten at the sight of her. He wondered if Nikki finally talked to Kristen and that it didn’t go well.

"What does it look like? I'm fucking hiding," she snapped, sticking her tongue out at him and took a swig from the bottle. He let out a chuckled sigh and brushed this hand through his hair. At least, she was in a playful mood, he thought as he kicked off his shoes.

"And you call me ridiculous." He walked up the steps and gently slid down into the tub next to her.

"Fuck you." Nikki grumbled, as she scooted closer to him and offered the bottle to him. He accepted the bottle, sliding an arm around her shoulders. He put the bottle to his lips and tipped it up taking a sizable gulp.

“Gak,” he choked and shuddered, as he looked at the label on the bottle. He didn't recognize the brand, but it tasted like lighter fluid.

“Pussy," Nikki said with a snort, and snuggled into his chest.

"You're the one hiding in my jacuzzi." Rob said as he took another drink from the bottle hoping that he would eventually get used to the taste. It was a good thing that he had the day off from shooting tomorrow, because he was going to need it.

"Hey, this is a survival tactic. I'm out of here tomorrow. I just need to make it a little longer." She said as she snatched the bottle from his hand to take a drink. He watched how she took down the liquor without hesitation, shaking his head. She pulled the bottle from her mouth and there was a small shift in her facial features that resembled nausea, but she quickly recovered with a sigh in satisfaction. Rob smirked down at her and shifted, bumping her hip with his own.

"We could watch porn?" Rob tilted his head to get a look at her face. She gave a small nod of her head, the corner of her mouth twitching and she looked at him with bright excited eyes.

"Guy on guy?" She gave him a sly smile.

"Fuck no!" He said with an explosive laugh. Nikki started laughing too, as he stood and held out his hand to her. “I've got something better.”

~**~

"I can't believe that you've got me watching this shit." Nikki said as she wrestled the bottle from his grip.

"Are you kidding? This if fucking BRILLIANT!" He wrinkled his eyebrows as shook his head, in mock disappointment.  
“Brilliantly disgusting,” Nikki mumbled before taking a small drink from the bottle.

“Ah! It's two shots for Ren says 'eee-diot'," he said trying to look stern as he tapped the bottom of the bottle. She rolled her eyes at his impression of the cartoon dog, and took another drink. The corner of his mouth turned up in a smug grin, and he went back to watching the show, just as Stimpy was showing off his collection of nose goblins. Rob laughed and turned to see Nikki's reaction.

Nikki was staring at him, a strange look on her face as she licked her lips. Rob watched her lips part as she took a deep breath. He thought she was going to say something, and he wondered if he should turn the channel. Her warm wet mouth collided with his, making his head slam back against the wall with a painful loud crack. Her tongue dove into his mouth and did this strange curling twisting motion that made his eyes cross. He groaned and she answered him with a moan of her own. She gabbed a fist full of his t-shirt and pulled him closer, her nails digging into his skin and making him flinch.

"Nik," he mumbled against her mouth and his drunken brain caught up to the reality of the situation. This was Nikki, the thought washed over him in a cold rush.

"Nikki!" He gasped, as he pushed her off. She shook her head, as she tried to recapture his mouth, but he leaned back.

"Fine!" She threw herself to the other side of the bed. Rob wiped at his wet and bruised lips, as he stared at her tense back. For the second time in two nights, he felt like a complete arse. He tugged on his hair, struggling with what to do, what to say. Last night, she had just been eating out Kristen, in his bed and now, she was all over him.

Nikki had never shown any real interest in him, not that he'd ever pursued her, he wasn't that kind guy. He like to joke that he preferred to wait for women to come to him, which meant he spent most night getting pissed alone. Which was fine. No expectations meant no disappoints. It was utter bollocks, but it sounded very sage. Especially, at two in the morning, when you're several pints under the table and you're mates have ditched you to get their knobs polished.

Rob had enough experience with bull-shitting himself to know that Nikki wasn't suddenly overwhelmed with attraction for him. This wasn't about him. This was about last night. Nikki and Kristen had sex or had started to have it until he'd interrupted and Kristen had left. He remembered the sound of Nikki's voice when she'd said Kristen's name and his chest tightened in sympathetic pain.

Rob had wrestled with his feelings for Kristen for so long and had finally got them under control. He packed them away and tried to not show it, if he could help it. He was very aware that most of his feelings were based on a fantasy that he’d force-fed himself while filming Twilight, to get into character. His own mental trick that had worked too well. Now, he was a ridiculous mess over a sweet and bright girl, who hadn’t the first clue of his feelings.

Knowing that he was a delusional idiot, didn’t stop him from enjoying filming intimate scenes with Kristen, or ease his discomfort at seeing her with Michael. Though in the whole time that he'd known Kristen he'd never acted on his feelings. He barely spoke to her, if he could help it. It was better that way. It reduced the potential for him to make an arse of himself, more than he had already. He was always so nervous around her, and would end-up babbling incoherently. What made it worse was she never got half of his jokes and often thought he was being mean when he was trying to be clever.

So, he avoided being alone with her or only hung out with her when Nikki was around. If he had to be honest, he preferred it that way. He knew that if he ever really got to know her, as a person with flaws, reality, and all its messy consequences would kill his fantasy. Which would allow his stupid crush to die a natural death. Rob didn't want that, not yet. He wasn't ready to let go, because it was safe. He knew it was twisted logic and utterly insane, but his life was insane.

His face was everywhere, woman screamed for him, perfect strangers tried to kiss him on the street and the fan mail was... disturbing. Even with all that, he hadn't had sex in an humiliating long time. His life was a joke, he was a joke, accept no one else realized it. Well, there was one person that realized it, but it didn't seem to bother her a bit.

Nikki had seen every dirty, disgusting and embarrassing part of him. His drunken buffoonery, verbal diarrhea, and worst of all his laughable sex life. She'd fed him, taught him how to drive, and even helped him store his stuff during filming. Nikki suffered through it all. She'd wasted so much time on him.

He watched her back, noticing the way her breath hitched and he wanted to kick himself in the nuts. Nikki was such a good friend to him. She was in pain and reached out to him. What did he do? He'd rejected her. He should feel like an arsehole. He was one.

Rob wasn't this guy. He wasn't good at bold gestures, but he figured that if he didn't stop to think, if he just acted on instinct, it should work. He leaned forward to grab her wrist and pulled her to to him, rolling her onto her back. Nikki was curled into a tight ball, her face turned away from him. He didn't let it discourage him. He shifted to crouch over her and put his hand under her chin.

“Nikki,” he whispered her name, as he gently tugged on her chin. She allowed him to move her face, her eyes were wary and he started to believe that this just might work. He gave her a relieved smiled and she wrinkled her eyebrows. He leaned in to kiss her, before either of them could have second thoughts.  
Nikki immediately responded, her fingers sliding through his hair and pulling him closer. He hadn't expected things to move so fast. He thought that the kissing would be slow, maybe awkward, like it had been with other women, in the past. As her lips opened beneath his own, he was stuck by how they were so much softer than he'd expected. Her tongue slid past his lips, curling around his teeth and traced a line along the roof of his mouth. Pleasure shot through him, ricocheting down his spin. He groaned into her mouth, in a hot stream of breath that pulled an answering growl from her, as she rolled him onto his back.

Nikki straddled his lap, as she pulled away from him, breaking the kiss and ground down against him. His dick throbbed, as she rocked against him, leaving him gasping and choking. He sighed, when she leaned forward, relieving the pressure in his jeans as she laughed lightly. Her breath brushed across his throat. He waited, in muted anticipation, as she slowly climbed down his body.

She stopped, as her chin hovered above the front of his jeans. Her thick lashes rose as her eyes fixed on his and one of her eyebrows raised. Rob bit his lip, unable to speak as Nikki started to unzip his jeans. His mind was spinning and his body throbbed, as her fingers slid under the waist of his briefs, pulling them down an inch. She set her teeth to his hip bone, her eyes still staring at him with a familiar look gracing her face.

_Her eyes were heavy lidded, as her wet lips parted and her tongue curled back into her mouth. The TV tinted her face silver and made the moisture on her lips and chin glimmer. Her tongue slid over her lips, before she'd lowered her face back down between Kirsten's quivering legs._

Nikki was wearing that same hungry look. He swallowed hard and felt his dick twitch and hit her throat. Panic and embarrassment shot through him, but Nikki's smiled widened. He sighed in relief and choked on it as she gently bit down on the thin skin stretched over his hip. The sharp mixture of pain and pleasure made him groan, a sharp desperate sound, as his hands gripped the sheets. Nikki looked smug as she pulled her teeth off of him and slowly peeled his underwear down.

Rob was sure he was going to die, as she slid her hand around his dick, and pulled him from his clothes. He closed his eyes, and tried to breath, as his heartbeat thundered in his ears. Her grip tightened around him as she bathed him in her hot breath, making his hips ache to rise up. He opened his eyes just as she started to lick a hot line along the length of his shaft.

"Oh, fuck!" He gasped, as he closed his eyes, and tried to keep his heart from exploding. Nikki moaned in approval, as she continued to lick him like he was a hard-boiled sweet. The slow drag of her tongue over his sensitive skin was maddening. He was ready to crawl away from the back aching pleasure, when she finally enveloped him and he nearly bit off his tongue. She sealed her mouth around him, surrounding him in her wet heat.

She moved at a heart-stopping slow pace, making him clench his jaw, as he struggled to breathe through each new tidal-wave of pleasure as it washed through him. His spine twitched and burned, Nikki used her mouth and tongue to drive him towards ecstasy. He was so close, he could see stars pop and explode behind his eyelids, when suddenly, she stopped. She released him with an audible 'pop.' He shuddered at the startling contrast between the intense heat of her mouth and cool open air.

"Open your eyes." Her voice was low, sultry and fucking irresistible. He obeyed, looking down his body to see her, perched over him, her face split in a grin that made him feel like a deer caught in the sights of a lion. Seeing himself slick and red, in her grip was almost too intense for him, he started to close his eyes.

"No!" She squeezed him for emphasis and his eyes flew back open.

She gave him a wink, and then took him back into her mouth. His brain was twisting in on its self, this was Nikki. Watching her move over him, her dark eyes staring at him with that same hungry look, was so real.

_Nikki. This is Nikki. Nikki with my cock in her mouth. Nikki sucking on my head like it's a lolly. Nikki making my cock touch the back of her throat._

His mind kept churning as he gripped the sheets beneath him. as continued to watch and his body started to tremble. It started like an itch at the base of his spine and began to spread through him, increasing in speed as it went.

"I'm...I'm going..." He choked out one last warning, as he tried to grab at her shoulders, but she shook him off and increased her pace. He let out a strangled cry as the first wave road through him, but their eyes stayed locked, for every second. The intensity of their eye contact seemed to increase the pleasure coursing though him. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, his lungs screaming for air as the last of the pleasure subsided, leaving him boneless and dazed.

Nikki smiled around him, and Rob tried to return the smile, as he took a shaky breath. She shifted, releasing him and he slowly slid from her mouth. He made an embarrassing cry of shock, as she began to slowly lick him clean. It was too much. So soon after his climax, he felt raw. He pulled away from her and rolled onto his side.

“Admit it,” Nikki said as she sat up, smirking down at him.

"Huh?" He squinted at her, unsure as to what she meant.

"Best fucking blow job, ever." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Without a doubt," he proclaimed and laughed, feeling drunk again.

"Damn straight!" Nikki said with a nod.

He chuckled as she flopped onto the bed, next to him, with a loud grunt. She stretched like a satisfied cat as he struggled to pull up his boxers.

They laid in silence, as the cartoon characters continued to bounce and sing on the screen. Nikki giggled as she watched them, He lacked the energy to do more than laugh lazily and smirk like a smug git. She rolled onto her back to look at him. Her heavy lidded eyes and small smile were like a challenge to him. Something about the self satisfied look on her face, gave him a second wind.

Until this point, he'd always shuddered at the thought of kissing a girl after she'd gone down on him. No matter how much you like a girl, there are certain things you just don't want in your mouth and your own taste was at the top of the list. However, right then, after what she'd done, compounded by that damn look on her beautiful face there was nothing he wanted more than her mouth.

He crushed her in a kiss that, judging from her startled moan, took her by surprise. He nipped at her bottom lip, before dipping his tongue past her lips. She moaned, as he pulled her closer, and slid his hand down between her legs. As he pushed his palm against her, to cup her through her jeans, his hesitation dissolved. He was good at this, for all his lack of recent practice, in fact he excelled at it. Nikki gasped and it was Rob's turn to smirk as he enjoyed her answering heat. Her hips lifted to press herself against his hand. He couldn't help but smile at her reaction and decided that it was time to get even. Sex, that involved his trousers coming off was always dodgy, but if he wasn't involved, he could focus and he could shine.

He moved from her mouth, to her neck, nipping and licking a path, letting his breath tickle her skin, until he saw goose bumps raise and heard her exhale in a shiver. He quickly opened the front of her jeans and slid his hand inside, she swore in a loud gasp and he joined her as he felt nothing but smooth skin. He had an immediate and body trembling reaction to what he'd felt. Bare and smooth, fuck he loved California girls.

"Nice." He shifted up to breathe the compliment against her ear. She moaned something undecipherable, in response. He captured her earlobe between his teeth as his fingers grazed over her, teasingly light, the tight confines of her jeans making it difficult to move. He pulled back out and she made a disappointed grunt of protest, which he ignored while he tried to push her jeans down her hips. She gave a growl and shifted, slapping his hand away as she pushed her jeans and underwear down her hips and kicked them off her legs and they went flying over the edge of the bed. He took a moment to admire her naked lower body as he licked his lips, when she pulled him back into kiss.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm as his hands glided across the skin of her hip, dancing his finger tips across her stomach and over her thighs. Rob could do this all night. He loved touching and tasting a woman, but teasing was the most fun. He continued to play, enjoying the varied sounds that he was drawing from her, until she groaned and sunk her nails in the back of his neck.

He was surprised at how much he enjoyed the sting, but dug his blunt nails into the soft skin of her thighs, to get even anyway. Nikki swore as her feet slid up on the blanket and her legs fell open. Taking advantage of her prone position, he tucked her knee under his arm and went back to work.

He slid his hand over her again, mirroring what he'd done when her jeans were on, cupping her and feeling the heat and now moisture. He teased her with he heel of his hand and she responded immediately. Her hips moved in sync with his hands, legs straining and her mouth working on his with a hunger that threatened to make him loose track of his goal. He drew his hand back, to lightly dip two finger tips into her, quickly pulling back to spread the moisture around in lazy circles.

"Oh my god! If you don't know where my clit is just fucking ask!" Nikki groaned breathlessly, making Rob laugh.

"Shut it, woman," He growled as he bit her jaw and he demonstrated, with a purposeful stroke of his finger, that he knew what he was doing. Her hips rose off the bed and her eyes closed. He immediately remembered her demands and decided that she should be held to the same standard.

Rob slid his hand away and she immediately looked at him, eyes wide and questioning. He just smirked as he placed his wet finger tips in his mouth, licking them,. He savored the taste and the way her eyes first widened and then closed as she let out a shuddered breath. He gave himself a point on his mental score board and slid his hand back between her now trembling legs. He got right to the point, working her in a ruthless rhythm that had her panting within minutes, while he continued to tease and taste her neck. It was insane, how much he was enjoying this, feeding off of it. Playing her with his hands, like an instrument, savoring her responses, making music of her shudders, moans and whispered curses.

He decided to up the ante, setting his lips to her ear and whispering nasty ideas. He spoke in a low growl, listing all the things he wanted to do her, things that under any other circumstance he'd probably put a gun in his mouth before voicing aloud. In that moment, with her dancing on his hand, he felt a kind of strength and surety that made him bold.

Nikki was going wild, responding with such abandon, he was close to just tearing off his clothes to give a live demonstration. Then, as quick as a gunshot she was there. Her back bowed so hard, she rose off the bed. He held on, continuing at the same frantic pace, riding the waves with her, and drinking in her reaction. It was fucking amazing.

She fell back to bed in an explosive exhale. He pulled back, leaning up on his elbows, so he could look down at her, sprawled beneath him, disheveled and utterly gorgeous.

"Fucker." She look up at him through her thick eyelashes, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout that made him want to bite it.

"Good?" He asked with a smirk.

"Not bad." She squinted at him, her lips curving into a smile.

"Fuck you." He chuckled.

"No thanks, I'm too tired." She said with a lazy sigh. He laughed and flopped onto his back. Weary from the exertion.  
A few seconds later he heard her steady breathing and looked over to see that she'd fallen asleep, already. With a sigh, he pulled the blanket from beneath him and laid it over her. He laid beside her, enjoying how her hair tickled his nose as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The bright morning light stung his eyes as he stared at the rumpled empty sheets, beside him. There was a faded streak of maroon lipstick on the wrinkled white pillow case. It was the only evidence he’d not slept alone. He grabbed the pillowcase as her rolled over to wrap his body around it. A soft moan slipped through his chapped lips as he pressed his face into the soft cotton taking in the faint smell of her as if to prove to himself that last night was real. 

He sighed and reached for his mobile, on the bedside table and had started the text message before his eyes were fully focused.  


**Coffee?**

He absently chewed on the corner of his phone as he waited for her reply. Rob vaguely remembered Nikki saying she had one more day of shooting, he hoped she hadn't left yet. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, waiting for her reply. Memories of the previous night, swirled in his mind, leaving him flushed and hopeful.

He tried to not think too much about what last night meant, until he had a chance to talk to her or just hear her voice. There was so much you could tell in those first few seconds of a phone call. There was a world of difference between the low stuttered cadence of rejection and the high pitch of excitement. Rob was well acquainted with the sound of rejection and regret. He hoped that he they wouldn't greet him when she called.

After Fifteen minutes had passed and he hadn't received a reply to his text message, he knew that things had changed and probably not for the better. Nikki lived by her cellphone, she always had it on her and they only reason she wouldn't respond to a text, was not the option he wanted to think about. She was running, just like she did with Kristen.

“Fuck,” he sighed in resignation and ran his hand over his face.

He shouldn't be surprised. He should have known that it was a bad idea to shag a friend, but last night it'd seemed to make sense. Though, last night playing a Ren and Stimpy drinking game had seemed like a good idea. Rob chuckled to himself as stomach growled. He needed a distraction and food was the best option after a night of drinking cheap toxic vodka. He rolled over and felt around on the floor, his fingers quickly touching cool vinyl.

“Success,” he croaked as he pulled the room service menu up onto the bed. He pawed through the pages, trying to think of what he was in the mood to eat when he spotted Belgian waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. _Strawberries._

He could clearly remember riding in his beemer, on a sunny morning in LA. They were hung over, having partied the night before. Rob didn't remember much of the night, which had made waking up, fully dressed in Nikki's bed a tad disconcerting. She'd assured him that while he'd been a pain in the arse, he'd been a gentlemanly one. After coffee and a short taxi ride to find his car, they had gone to his place so he could change. It was there that he decided to recruit her into shaving his head. She reluctantly agreed to do it, after she made him agree to wash it first. Saying something about not wanting to touch his “Crisco dreads.”

Once they were done, they headed out to buy boxes. Nikki had promised to help him set up storage for his belongs. Apparently, that's what actors did when they were going to travel for long periods of time. He was lost with a lot of the idiosyncrasies of Hollywood life and appreciated how Nikki walked him through every step. Always taking care of him.

They were sitting at a red light and he was so proud that he'd not killed them during the short drive through Beverly Hills. Nikki flipped down her visor and began to slowly apply glittery lip-gloss. The scent of strawberries washed over him as he watched her precise movements. She looked like a movie star, with her oversized sunglasses, despite how “dressed-down” she said she was. She tucked away the lip-gloss, flipped up the visor and looked at him.

“Rob,” Nikki said with a smirk. A thin, dark eyebrow arching above the top of her sunglasses.

“Nikki,” he replied, trying to match her smirk.

“Green light,” she said as her smirk lifted into a wide grin. It took him a second to understand what she meant.

“Balls!” He flailed for a second, completely forgetting how to drive as the car behind them honked and Nikki started to laugh. Once they were moving and he had started get over his embarrassment, she spoke again.

“What was the bemused staring about?” Nikki had turned to rest her cheek on the back of her seat, as she watched him.

“Huh,” he said as he turned onto Santa Monica boulevard, silently reminding himself to stay on right side of the street.

“Back at the light, you went all starry-eyed on me,” she yawned as she said it and he wondered how much sleep she'd managed with him in her bed. He knew that he snored like a elephant with a deviated septum.

“Oh, that,” he shrugged, trying to figure out how to explain it. “You smell like my grandmother,” he blurted it out, not really knowing how to explain it.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Nikki laughed loudly and slapped his arm.

“Never mind, it's stupid,” he said shaking his head and felling like an idiot.

“Tell me,” Nikki's tone was deep and commanding. He sighed as they stopped at another light. Rob ran his hand through his fuzzy hair and chewed his bottom lip.

“My gran used to eat these little red sweeties that smelled like that,” he said with a sigh and pointed at her lips. She didn't say anything for a second, just licked her lips and took a deep breath.

“You're like a puppy on Christmas morning,” she said with a snort as she shook her head.

“What?” It was his turn to looked confused, then something clicked. “Did you just compare me to a puppy?”  
He squinted at her and laughed.

“I was trying to say, you're cute, in Rob language,” she shrugged and laughed.

He smiled at the memory. Nikki understood him, but it was more than that. She made him feel comfortable in his own skin. That was quite an achievement when he was close to close to 5400 miles from home.

Of course that was months ago and now, things were anything but comfortable. He tossed the menu to the floor and picked up the hotel phone, punching in the numbers. He was going to have a bagel.

~**~

"That's great, Nikki." The boxy voice said through her headphones. She cleared her throat for the millionth time, convinced that she had a cold coming on.

"Could we take a break?" She yelled at the sound booth. The techs nodded and she pulled off the gigantic headphones and grabbed her purse. She was almost done. She had to record these covers and then she was going to hop on a evening flight back to LA. Back to normalcy. LA and normalcy should never be in the shame sentence. She pushed over the heavy sound booth door, thinking that she saw a vending machine in the lobby of the studio. She need more water and some gum.

"Hey," Kristen stood alone in the sound booth, looking awkward and utterly adorable, with her hood pulled over her tousled hair. Nikki tried to ignore the swirl of conflicting emotions that were making her stomach do a weird flip flop thing and gave her best friend a answering smile.

"Can we talk?" Kristen asked grabbing her wrist and pulled her through a small doorway.

"Uh, sure." She looked around, they were inside some supply closet thing with huge spools of wire and chairs and other supplies. She did a horrible job of trying to look casual as Kristen chewed her lip and stared at her with those huge gorgeous eyes.

 

"Nik?" Kristen said her voice high as she tugged on Nikki's wrist, forcing eye contact. "I'm sorry, I haven't called, but I needed to think."

It took everything that Nikki had to stand there as Kristen sputtered and flailed her hands. She wanted to be anywhere but here, right now, but she was trapped.

“Oh god, Nikki! I totally fucked up. I didn't understand, I mean, I didn't mean to...fuck!” Kristen stomped her foot against the soft carpeted floor. “I love you,” Kristen said it with a sigh, that seemed to deflate her like a balloon. She seemed smaller and delicate.

“I love you too,” Nikki said it on instinct and because she felt guilty for putting Kristen through this ordeal. Kristen's face shriveled at Nikki's words.

“I know, and I'm a complete asshole. I should have stopped it before things got out of hand.”Kristen's eyes glittered with tears and Nikki felt her chest tighten at the sight. She started to speak, but Kristen raised her hand. “No, please...just let me get through this and then you can yell, scream, punch me in the face. Whatever you want. Okay?”

“Okay,” Nikki nodded and bite her lip to keep from smiling. Kristen was so adorable when she got all fidgety, like that.

“Its just, I love you, so much. And lately you've been so, I don't know, down. You know?” Kristen shook her head and absently tugged at the strings of her hoodie. “Like I know you've been plowing through a succession of loser scensters that barely know you, much-less appreciate how fucking amazing you are.”

This was a old conversation, one that Kristen held onto like a pit-bull. Nikki hadn't had a lot of luck with men, or women, and it frustrated Kristen to see her date people, that she thought were shallow. Kristen had no clue, that what she had with Michael, especially at their age was rare. Nikki knew, she'd had her heart broken enough times to understand that people just don't normally love like that, not in real life.

“And that night, I was in a weird space, after that fight with Michael. God, and you were there, looking so fucking gorgeous. Oh, and I totally get the sex with women is different thing.” Kristen looked so serious, that Nikki couldn't help but snort. She quickly stifled it as Kristen continued to talk. “I just wanted you to feel...loved. Like, I want so badly for you to be happy, that my stoned brain thought that I could do that for you. I know it's fucked up and wrong of me to play with your feelings.”

Nikki knew this speech, she'd gotten it from the first girl that she'd ever slept with. Except back then Nikki was really and truly in love and this time...she wasn't. She did love Kristen, but her heart wasn't breaking. She was embarrassed, but she wasn't crushed.

"I love Mike and it wasn't fair to either of you to do what I did,” Kristen was started to pace in small circles. It was making Nikki dizzy, but still not heartbroken. Nikki watched looked at Kristen, she was still beautiful and Nikki knew she still loved her, but it wasn't that kind of love. “This is not me flipping out over the lesbian thing, cause I am totally cool with that. Actually, Michael, after he got over the initial anger and shock, thinks it's pretty hot. He even made a joke about a threesome. Not with you,” Kristen was talking so fast that it took Nikki a while to catch up, but when she did her brain seized.

"You told MIKE?" It felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

“Shush,” Kristen hissed as her face crumpled into a grimace. "I had to, I mean, he needed to know that I...what happened and that I still love him. He's forgiven me, but he insisted that, you know, that we talk," Kristen spoke quickly flinching with each word. Nikki felt a little nauseous. She hadn't ever really thought about how this all would effect Mike. He really did love Kristen and Nikki should have respected that, despite her feelings, or the feelings she thought she had.

"He was right. It's okay. I'm okay,” Nikki said as she grabbed Kristen's wrist to stop her frantic movements. “I could have stopped it too. I was being selfish. I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Nikki gently combed Kristen's hair away from her face and pulled her friend into a hug. She'd made this mess, because Kristen was right. Nikki hadn't been happy for awhile. She thought that the love and friendship she had with Kristen could be a short cut to the love she wanted.

"So, we're okay?" Kristen was touching Nikki's hand, her eyes wide and glistening. Nikki hated herself a little for putting Kristen in this fucked up situation.

"Of course." Nikki said with a warm smile as she pulled Kristen into a hug. They pulled out of the hug and Kristen, who was crying, kissed her cheek.

“Fuck, I need a drink after that,” Kristen said with a nervous laugh, as she wiped at her face with the back of her hand.

“Oh, sure, now you want to drink,” Nikki said with mock annoyance.

“I know, Rob will be shocked to see that I actually like alcohol.” Kristen laughed, but Nikki felt a warm pulse of pleasure uncurl in her belly at the mention of his name. Nikki was overwhelmed with the memory of Rob's husky voice whispering in her ear as she started to come. “What?” Kristen was staring at her, a confused look on her face.

“Uh, nothing,” Nikki said shrugged and tried to push the memories away.

"Don't give me that. Why do you look all weird?" Kristen asked, her face crumpling again. Fuck. Nikki struggled to think of what to say. Telling the truth was not an option, but Kristen wasn't stupid.

"Well, um, when his snoring kind of... interrupted things, I got a little pissy and..." She hoped that her hesitation would buy her some time to think of a convincing lie.

"Nikki, you didn't!" Kristen covered her mouth with her hand and started to laugh. Nikki shrugged nonchalantly, not sure what conclusion Kristen had come to, but she knew it wasn't the truth. If Kristen knew about Nikki and Rob's little whatever the fuck it was, she'd probably be screaming like a giddy cheerleader or would have fainted.

“You know he didn't have a clue what was going on,” Kristen said with a sigh. “You probably really hurt his feelings.”

“I think he'll recover,” Nikki snorted thinking about how Rob had looked so damn pleased with himself the last time she saw him.

"You really should apologize. I mean, you don't have to tell him what happened." Kristen blushed deep red and Nikki laughed. “I'm just saying, you guys are friends and you shouldn't let a little misunderstanding mess that up,” Kristen said with a frustrated grunt and playfully bumped Nikki with her shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll work it's self out. I won't put the production at risk." Her tone dripped with sarcasm as she pinched Kristen's ass and ran for the door.

“Ouch, fuck that hurt,” Kristen screeched in surprise and ran after her.


	5. Chapter 5

“You'd think that Summit would pony up for you to fly first class,” Sage said as they walked across the hot cement of the parking garage.

“Free is free. I'm not complaining,” Nikki sighed, as she slid on her sunglasses. She couldn't understand why Sage insisted on picking her up from the airport and parking on the top level of the damn garage. Nikki shook her head as she pulled her cell phone out of her purse, turned it on. 

“Whatever, Greta,” Sage snorted, as she hopped on one foot to gently kick Nikki's butt.

“Watch it,” Nikki laughed as she tried to slap at Sage, but missed. Sage cackled as she skipped off, into the sea of parked cars. Nikki's phone chimed in her hand. She had three messages, all from Rob. She stopped walking, set her suitcase down and debated whether to read the messages or just delete them. He’d sent one that morning that seemed like a casual invitation to coffee, but she knew him better than that.

“Can't you cut the cord for two fucking minutes?” Sage yelled over the hood from behind a white Escalade. Nikki flipped her off and opened the first message.

**You are feeling a strong urge to call me.**

Nikki smiled and opened the second message.

**You are literally going to go mad, if you don't hear my voice.**

Nikki laughed softly and opened the third message.

**Soon.**

Nikki sighed and closed her cell phone. She wasn't going to call him back. She didn't want to deal with the awkward conversation. Last night had been nothing more than two friends drunkenly fucking around. If she hadn't been drunk it would have never happened. Rob was a good guy. He would probably want to try to make something out of nothing and Nikki didn't want his pity. She wanted a good nights sleep in her own bed.

“God Damn it!” Sage yelled, drawing Nikki's attention.

“What?” Nikki tucked her cell phone back into her purse and grabbed her suitcase.

“I swear, I parked right here,” Sage huffed.

“Damn it, Sage,” Nikki yelled back and debated whether ditch Sage and catch a cab.

“Don't panic. I've got everything under control,” Sage said as she walked back over to Nikki.

“Says the woman that got lost in her own apartment complex,” Nikki said with a smirk.

“Fuck you. I was drunk,” Sage whined, as she folded her arms.

“I remember, I was there,” Nikki laughed as she took the keys from Sage's hand.

“Hey,” Sage yelped and tired to grab them back. Nikki pressed the alarm button on Sage's keyfob. As Sage's car alarm blared to life, Nikki tossed the keys back to a shocked Sage.

~**~

_**Several months earlier** _

"Where's my fucking car?" Rob staggered out down the sidewalk, digging in his pockets for keys that weren't there.

"Will you shut your hole and come with me!" Nikki growled, hooking her arm in his and pulled him away from the swarm of paparazzi heading towards them.

"I parked it here, didn't...Wait, where's Anna? I gave her my keys." He stumbled behind her as she frantically tried to hail a cab. She was getting out of here before the press arrived, if she had to toss his boney ass into traffic to catch the fucking cab.

"Anna left, after you tried to eat her face," she growled as the cab finally pulled up in front of them and she threw him against it, like she was going to frisk him.

"But my keys..." He turned back to her, rubbing his arm, where he hit top of the door frame.

"Are gone! Now, get in the fucking cab!" She pulled open the door, grabbed him by the ear and pulled him into the back seat. He screeched in her ear as she pulled the door closed behind them and screamed her address at the driver.

"Thanks, Nikki," he mumbled as he slumped against her, breathing liquor and beer fumes into her face.

"You're welcome," she grumbled as she pushed his face away.

Twenty minutes later, they stood outside of her front door, Rob wobbled next to her as she dug through her giant purse for her keys. Just as she found them, her foot exploded in searing pain.

"Jesus Fuck, get off my foot!" She elbowed him in the gut.

Rob made an odd snorting sound and stumbled against the door, freeing her, now crushed toes. Cursing herself, she jammed her keys in the lock and slid the deadbolt back. The door swung open and Rob nearly fell into her apartment, running after him, she tried to steer him away from her antique sideboard. He hit the back of her couch and flipped over it with all the grace of a flailing monkey. His legs swung a wide arc in the air as he rolled right off the seat and landed sprawled on her floor.

Nikki sighed as she closed her front door, hoping that her downstairs neighbors were too high to care about the noise and threw her purse onto the nearest surface. She kicked off her heels, took out her earrings and took her hair out of the makeshift ponytail, she'd made at the bar.

Once she'd collected herself enough to deal with him, she walked around the couch and looked down at Rob, who was now drooling on her carpet.

"Come on, Rob," She pleaded, as she hooked her hands under his arms and tried to pull him to his feet. He didn't move and her back protested painfully. Letting go, she stood there for a second chewing her thumb nail and thinking. Then she turned to the kitchen. She grabbed a cup from the cupboard, and filled it with water, from the pitcher in her fridge. Leaning against the counter, she drank the water slowly as the sound of Rob's mumbled snores filled her apartment.

Why had did she agree to go out with them? Oh, yeah, because Kristen and Mike were spending 'quality time,' together. She ignored the bitter taste it left in her mouth, the idea of being left out. Mike made Kristen happy and that's all she wanted. So, she smiled and wished them the best, and decided to take Rob up on the invitation to hang out. Of course, she didn't realize that he was planning to give himself alcohol poisoning.

Although, she should have seen it coming, when she delivered Kristen's apology for not being able to hangout and he got the sad little puppy look. It took everything Nikki had to not smack him, delusional dumbfuck. No, that was Nikki, because as soon as she saw how his face fell she knew something bad was going to happen. Then, Anna and the others showed up and the shots started rolling in and the night went to shit, fast.

Before the night was over, she had to bust into the men's room because he'd fallen asleep in one of the stalls. Thank god, she'd over heard some guy telling his friends about “that guy from that shitty vampire movie throwing up in the sink," while on her way to pee. She booted open the door to the restroom, sending the little scenesters running. Then she had to tip-toe through piss and puke, in her favorite fucking Jimmy Choos, to find him.

After she rescued him from being another drunken celeb on this week's TMZ report. She discovered that he'd drunkenly given his keys to an even drunker Anna, right before Nikki had sent her home. So, he was stuck in LA, with no ride home, and no ability to get into his home. If he had a place here, he might still be couch-surfing. So, she was left to play babysitter to Drunky McGoodtimes.

She took a deep sigh and finished the water. Then she walked over the faucet, turned it to cold, refilled the glass and walked back to the living room. She over-turned the water over Rob's head. He jerked back to consciousness, swearing.

"Get up, Rob!" She yelled. He looked up at her squinting and then smiled.

"Hello, beautiful," he gave her a wide grin and she scowled at him, in return.

"Don't give me that, stand up." She nudged his shoulder with her painted toes. He grumbled, but did as she ordered. He got to his feet, weaving a little, but at least he was upright.

She led him to her bedroom, where she flung him toward her bed. He went sprawling, but didn't cover the whole bed. She quickly undressed and pulled on a t-shirt.

"Move!" She slapped his arm, he grumbled as he rolled on his side, giving her enough room to pull back the comforter and climb into bed. She checked her alarm, not that she needed to be up, but eventually she would need to get him home. She scooted under the covers and closed her eyes, as she felt him roll back, to lay closer to her back.

"Nikki?" Rob's slurred, his breath hitting the back of her head.

"hmm?" She kept her eyes closed, wishing he'd just pass out again.

"Why am I sleeping in your bed?" She could feel a gentle tug on her head as he began to play with her hair.

"Because it's comfy and you're too drunk to sleep on your own," she said, slapping his hand away.

"That makes no sense how can you be too drunk to sleep?" She felt him shift behind her, and felt his breath on her face. She opened her eyes to see him leaning over her, his face close.

"Shhhh," She pushed his face out of her line of sight.

"No, seriously, how on earth does that make any sense?" It was his turn to slap her hand away.

"Do you want to sleep on the floor?" She asked. He was silent for a moment.

"No," he said in a sharp exhale.

"Then shut up and sleep!" She pulled the blanket up to her chin and closed her eyes, again. He mumbled while he shifted and she ground her teeth, trying to be patient, while he got settled. Then she heard a wet burp and a shuddered exhale.

"Rob?" She asked slowly.

"hmm," he answered in muffled voice.

"If you puke in my hair, I swear, I'll strangle you!"

~**~

“Hello,” Sage waved her hand in front of Nikki’s face.

“Huh? Sorry,” Nikki said, jerking slightly in her seat. Sunlight overheating her face.

“No problem. Just driving you home, Mrs. Daisy,” Sage snorted as steered the car towards Nikki's exit.

“I'm sorry,” Nikki said as she stretched. “You're nowhere near as cool as Morgan Freeman,” she said with a sly grin.

“Fuck you!” Sage said laughing.

~**~

"I can't believe you're not coming up!" Kristen yelled into the phone, as the wind slammed her against the railing of her hotel balcony. At least her cigarette was still lit and she was thankfully too high up for the paparazzi to get in her face.

"I'm little busy, here." Nikki's voice sounded strange, she could hear it, despite the wind screaming in her ear. Something about her voice and the strange stilted pace, like she was trying too hard to sound causal.

Nikki was busy helping her brother Nick with his documentary, but he could spare her for one night. It was Rob's birthday. Kristen wasn't as close with him, as Nikki, but she knew it would mean a lot to him, if Nikki showed up.

“Nikki it's his birthday. It's one night. Come on,” Kristen pleaded and heard Nikki groan.

“He'll get over it. He's a big boy,” Nikki said, sounding a little annoyed.

Kristen didn't understand why Nikki was going so weird. This was Rob. He and Nikki were really tight. They hung out and talked all the time. Nikki usually started out calls with a hilarious Rob story. Except she hadn't done that lately. In fact, Nikki hadn't said much of anything about Rob since she left for LA.

"Oh my god, you didn't talk to him, did you?" Kristen was ready to throw the phone. She was wondering why Rob seemed so distracted onset. It didn't bother her too much, cause when Rob nailed a scene, it was like visual poetry, and so fucking worth the wait. Still, he'd get this strange far off look in his eyes between takes, that made her want to say something, but she didn't know how to approach him.

Talking with Rob was just weird. Rob was a fun guy, hilarious and so earnest. It broke her heart to see him talk with people that didn't get that he's real, honest to a fault. Whenever they talked, it felt like there was something hanging in the air. It felt like he was holding back. He would laugh at the weirdest times and say things, that made her feel like a stupid kid. So, she just stopped trying to figure it out and gave him his space. He had Nikki and they seemed to have their own wavelength. Which, is special, too special to fuck up over a silly argument.

"You have to call him, at least," Kirsten said with a tired sigh.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll call the stupid Limey. Now, I need to get going." Nikki was lying. Kirsten could tell, by the way Nikki was trying to cover up with humor. It didn't matter. Kristen knew what to do and as the plan came together in her head, she smiled to herself.

"Alright, call me when you get a chance. Mike and I want to hook up for dinner, when we get back in town." Kristen made her voice sound casual despite the huge grin on her face. Nikki was going to kill her, but as she said herself 'She'd get over it."

"'K babes. Love you." Nikki said as the hung up. Kristen smirked as she took the last drag of her cigarette.

~**~

It's was late and she was tired. She wanted to go home and veg in front of the TV, maybe read a book, but Nick need her help. He had insisted that he need her to do some re-dubbing and that he could only book the studio at this time.

She's slumped in the passenger seat, staring at the street lights, when she notices them change. Confused, she leans up and realized that they were getting on the freeway.

"Where the hell are we going?" She asked, trying to think of where they could be going. As LAX came into view, she looked at Nick. He was smirking. _Kristen._

"THAT BITCH!" Nikki gasped in realization. It had to be Kristen. Her best fucking friend conspired with her own brother to force her into going to Vancouver, to face...him. “Motherfucking, god damn!” Nikki began to swear up a storm, even as she realized that she was going to give in and take the flight. Part of her had wanted to see him. Even if it could mean the end of their friendship.

Nick started to laughed as he activated the door locks and Nikki debated kicking out the passenger window, as payback.


	6. Chapter 6

Flashing lights exploded in his face, blinding him as the body guards shoved him into the car. They pulled away from the club, and Rob's head was still buzzing. It had been a great night, even with how tired and drunk he was, he was still smiling. Despite, all of the insanity he was really blessed. Everyone had worked so hard to make his birthday party great. Which was amazing, considering the hectic shooting schedule. They had to shorten the shooting schedule, so that he could get to Cannes and Kristen could head out to New York, on time. It had meant he'd been sacrificing sleep over the past couple days, but it wasn't like he was actually getting much sleep anyway. 

His head wouldn't let him get any rest. He'd not spoken to Nikki, well in a while and he wanted to, but he was also a fucking coward.

He wasn't sure how things had gotten so confused, but they sure as fuck had.

They were at his hotel in a matter of minutes and the guys were pulling him out of the car, the front of the hotel was lit up as bright as day with camera flashes. Apparently, everyone knows it's his birthday. _Fucking crazy._

The guys were nice enough to go all the way up to his room with him. He thanked them and promised free drinks the next time they went out. They smiled and shook his hand.

The whirlwind and excitement now behind him, he turned to slide his key-card through the door lock. His vision swirled a little, and the lack of sleep and alcohol caught up with him. The light flashed green and he pushed his door open. He hit the light switch. The room flooded with light, hurting his eyes and he quickly turned them off.

He kicked off his shoes. After a short struggle, he pulled free of his jacket. He gracelessly stumbled to the bed and collapsed onto the mattress, with a loud groan. He landed on top of a warm lump that swore and smacked his face.

"BAH!" He yelped and fell onto the floor, with a loud, teeth rattling thud.

"Fucker!" A familiar voice shouted, groggily. _Nikki._

The sound of her voice sobered him, slightly. He stood up and moved back to the bed. She was laying there, in jeans and a worn t-shirt. Her high heels, still on. His mind heaved and rolled with a million emotions as he tried to make sense of her presence in his room.

"You're here," He slurred and climbed onto the bed. He crouched over her body, his legs straddling her hips, as he gently pressed his hands against her cheeks. Nikki scowled up at him, looking utterly glorious.

"Yeah," she groaned, but her scowl turned and shifted into a smirk. He didn't really hear her, he was too distracted. He leaned down, and slid his hand behind her head.

"Best birthday present, ever," He whispered against her lips, lightly tracing the line of her mouth with his own. He closed his eyes, trying to memorize the feel of her mouth. Now, he was taking the time that he should have taken the first time.

"Why do you have to be so good at this?" She moaned against his mouth. He just chuckled and growled as he finally kissed her. She rose up to meet him. Everything seemed to slide into place, like it should have always been this way.

Their lips and tongues created a gentle friction that threatened to drive him mad. His spine tingled as he pressed himself against her body. He could have stayed like this forever. If she kept doing that thing with her tongue, he really was going to go mad. He grabbed the back of her head, and pulled himself back, free of her mouth, to look at her.

In the dim light of the city, outside his window, he could see her smiling at him. Her smeared lipstick made her mouth look bruised and fucking edible. Her eyelids were heavy and her bright, white teeth looked dangerous. Her hands tangled in the front of his shirt as she pulled him back down. He went gladly, rolling them over on the bed, so that she was on top of him. After, some quick shifting of limbs, she was crouched atop him, her mouth returned to his in an even more passionate kiss. She pressed her bottom against his dick, which tried it's best to break through the fabric of his jeans and make its needs know.

He groaned a deep roar in the back of his throat as she began to kiss a trail down his chin and throat. Her hips were setting a rhythm that was going to make him come like an over eager schoolboy, if he didn't get them naked soon. He slid his hands to the bottom of her shirt and began to pull it up. She stopped kissing him, to help. Once she was topless, save for her bra, he was distracted. Light purple lace cupped her flesh, teasing him with a soft outline of a nipple. He pressed his hand against the skin just under her bra, fascinated with the contrast of his pale skin to her darker. He could hear her breathing as he watched the rise and fall of her chest. The air was electric as his hand hovered just below her breast and then he moved up and he felt her breath catch in her throat. That was almost as good as touching her, almost as good as feeling her in his hand. Then he had to have his mouth on her.

He moved his other hand to the back of her neck, pulling her close as he slid the strap from her shoulder and covered the now exposed nipple with his mouth. She tasted like she smelled. He twisted his tongue over her warm flesh, as her gasps and groans filled his ears. His erection strained against his jeans, but he ignored it, enjoying this moment. Nikki was speechless with pleasure, because of him. He couldn't help, but smile around her breast, gently setting his teeth to her tender flesh, enjoying the way her whole body stiffened with tension and arousal. Then a new desire rushed through him, he seized her waist, letting go of her breast and moving her to lie on her back on the mattress.

Nikki unzipped her jeans and quickly shoved them down her legs. He took charge and pulled them off her legs. Her matching purple, lace pants flying to the floor, with the jeans. Rob let out a small sigh of contentment as he settled himself between her legs. He pressed her thighs to his shoulders as he leaned in and took a quick swipe at her with his tongue. The sound that Nikki made as she rose off the bed made him grind his teeth together to keep control. After he'd let her recover and her dark eyes were on him again, he lowered his mouth over her and tasted her in earnest.

It was beyond anything he'd ever imagined. Her body laid out before him, the feel of her in his mouth. Her soft breathless moans, as she said his name, and the way she stared down at him. He wasn't going to stop until she came, until he tasted it and then he would do it again. Rob couldn't get enough. Nikki was beautiful. Her body glistened with a fine sheen of sweat, and her mouth open wide to tell him just how well he was doing. Her body began to tense, her legs pulled back toward her body. She set her feet on his shoulders and curled her toes against his skin.

He wanted to stay this way forever, watching her in the throes of pleasure, for him, because of him. He loved the tender way she looked at him as she started to get close. She bit her bottom lip and panted, as she dug her nails into the back of his head. Her eyes rolled up and her hips began to move faster He picked up his pace to match them and then the silence was broken with her scream.

"OH FUCKING GOD! AH, FUCK!" He could hear that forever.

There was no sound sweeter than Nikki saying “fuck.” He happily bathed her with soft long strokes of his tongue, until she pushed him away. He slid up her body. She tried to roll away from him, but he pulled her back. He wasn't going to let her hide anymore. He placed his hands on either side of her face and looked at her wet cheeks. Her eyes were ringed in black, from her mascara. She was staring past him at the ceiling. Her mouth uncharacteristically shut and pulled in a tight line.

"Look at me," he pleaded softly. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

Everything had changed. He'd felt the start of it after that first night, but now, it was real. They hadn't just had sex. This was something more. He wasn't sure that either of them was ready to put a name on it, but as he looked into her eyes, he was sure that she felt it too.

"I know, I know," he whispered as he kissed the corners of her mouth, trying to be reassuring. It only seemed to make it worse. She started to shake. He pulled her into his arms, worried that he had pushed things too far. Was she not ready for this? Was it too much for her? Rob knew that he couldn’t go back to being “just friends,” after tonight. This new feeling made him greed more.

“Nikki,” he sighed as she shifted in his arms.

She crashed against him. Her mouth covered his and her tongue did its seductive work, melting all coherent thought. Nikki stopped for a breathless second and he felt drunk.

"I want you inside me, now,” she whispered. The need in her voice and the feel of her hot breath against his ear, made his whole spine contract and he almost came, right then.

They both attacked his jeans and had him naked in under a minute. He leaned over to grab his wallet, desperate to get to the last condom he had, but found it gone. His hazy mind brought up the memory of tossing it at Sam, as a joke at his last gig. It didn't seem very funny, now.

"Fuck!" He sat back on his heels, staring at his empty wallet, and started to sober.

"What?" She asked, pulling on his arm.

"I don't have anything. Do you," he asked, hoping that she understood him, because if he said condom out loud, he knew she would laugh. She always found the way that he pronounced the word, hysterical, but this was not the time to laugh. He could sense the moment was beginning to slip away, and he began to panic.

"I'm on birth control," She said dismissively as she pulled him toward her, but he resisted. She gave him a hard commanding look and he crumbled. It wasn't like, she didn't know his sad sexual history and he was too horny to try to be responsible.

He laid over her, resting himself between her legs and they both took a deep breath. He reached down to put himself in and instinctively looked at her face. She was looking down and he felt her take hold of him. He let go, with a shudder and let her take over.

"Nikki," He exhaled and she looked up, meeting his eyes. She pulled him into her and for a second, he forgot to breath. He hadn't been skin on skin since his first time and that was laughably incomparable. With the muffling barrier of a condom gone, he could feel everything. Feeling every part of her, as he watched her face, seeing her feeling him too, was so real.

He began to move in earnest, setting a frantic pace that she matched with enthusiasm every stroke he seemed to go deeper, and he was sure that he wasn't going to fucking last at this rate. He let out a slow breath and stepped down their pace, not wanting it to end. He had to see her come, while he was inside her, god, he shouldn't think about that or really wouldn't last. She was smiling, sweat making her hair cling to her face. He kissed her temple and she playful snapped her teeth at him. Fuck. It just punctuated the reality that this was Nikki, his Nikki. He liked the sound of that.

He slid his hand down between them, to slide over her, trying to get her there before he lost it. She shook her head and pushed his hand away. Then, she tilted her hips, slipping her legs up onto his shoulders in a display of flexibility that made him groan. She grabbed a hold of his hips and dragged him into her and he sank deeper than ever and he bit his lip against the sheer pleasure of it. His only saving grace was that it affected her as much, if not more. Her head was tilted back, mouth open and he could tell by her breathing, that she was close.

The sight of her and surety that she was close, gave him a new strength and resolve. He picked up his pace moving in time with the pull of her hands. Watching and delighting in the loud pleading cries that came out of her with each thrust, feeling her tighten around him. He felt every movement from his toes to the roots of his hair.

Then, she went rigid as her mouth opened in a silent scream, as her whole body shuddered and trembled around him, tipping him over the edge. He was rushing headlong into his own climax, thrusting into her gracelessly, as he swore and sputtered.

The last tremors rocketed through him as her legs slid from his shoulders, taking the last of his strength, with them. He slid out and they both gasped at the loss.

"Fuck." She gasped and rolled on her side, as he collapsed on the bed, next to her.

"I know." He mumbled as he reached an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

"You're going to pass out on me, aren't you?" She asked in a sharp tone.

"Yes, ma'am," He slurred.

"Fucker." She laughed as she reached around to slap his hip. He was too tired to react; instead he nodded against her hair and started to snore.

~**~

She'd been tossing and turning for hours. Okay, now that she looked at the clock, it was about twenty minutes. With a sigh, she tossed back the blankets and stared out the hotel window. The night sky was taunting her with its black peaceful face. Rubbing her eyes and knowing that it was making an even worse mess of her make-up, she twisting around to look at Rob.

He was splayed across the bed, arms and legs jutting out in every direction, his face passive and childlike as he snored, loudly. The urge to smile warred with the urge to slam a pillow into his face. With a heavy sigh, she stood up and searched the floor. After discarding two empty cigarette packs, she stumbled across his jacket and found a half full pack. She stole a cigarette, grabbed his lighter, and went to the sliding glass door for the balcony, opening it a crack. She spared a second to wonder if she should put on some clothes, but the cool night air felt soothing, so she lit the cigarette, tossed the light to the floor and grabbed an empty beer bottle to use as a make-shift ashtray.

Taking in a deep inhale, she watched Rob's snoring form and felt her insides do pleasurable somersault. She remembered the way he'd looked when - She tried to kill the thought, before it could bloom into a full on mental image, but it was too late. She was remembering the look on his face as he had slid inside her, like he couldn’t breathe. She bit her lip as pleasure fluttered through her belly. She rested her forehead on the cool glass of the door, as she closed her eyes, and waited for light-headed feeling to pass.

She was a fucking idiot. Nikki thought as she rolled her eyes, and leaned back to take another drag off of her cigarette. It had been pointless to try to deny it. She should have never come back this soon. They needed more time and space to forget about what happened. She needed to shore up her defense to prevent this from happening again. It was too late now.

She wanted to blamed Nick and Kristen, and their well intentioned fuck up, in sending her here. The truth was that no one forced her onto that flight, which meant she wanted to come back. She didn't want to think about what that meant.

She had been working hard to 'not think about it' the whole flight. Then Mike showed up at the airport, instead of Kristen, and it had been real easy to not think about. Sitting next to the friend’s whose girlfriend she’d gone down on, during a bad patch of insecurity was great distraction. It was also the most awkward car ride, of her life.

Mike had tortured her with silence the whole way to the hotel and had walked with her to the elevator. She'd been so distracted with the swirling guilt, making her stomach flip flop that it hadn't occurred to her, that he hadn't taken her to the bar. As they rode in silence up the Rob's floor. She stared at the mirrored interior of the elevator and wondered if he wanted to punch her. When the doors finally opened she said a prayer of thanks and had tried to escape as fast as she could, but his voice had stopped her.

"Nikki," his voice sounded normal, but it still took her a second to turn around and face him. When she did he fixed her with a look that made her stomach sink through the floor. He was leaning forward, hand holding the elevator door. All the hurt over her betrayal was there, in his eyes, along with the reminder that they had been friends first, before Kristen. She wanted to respond but found that her throat was closed.

"Never again, promise me." It felt like he was burning her with his eyes.

Nikki slowly nodded, fighting the tears that wanted to leak from her eyes. He nodded a short hard movement, as he stepped back, and the doors closed. Stunned, she turned and walked to Rob's room. She still had his room key. Nikki hadn’t wanted to think about what that meant. She wasn't the sentimental type, though, deep- down a very small part of her, kind of wanted to be.

Rob made a wet choking sound, in his sleep, jolting her from the memory. She stepped forward, intending to go to him, the image of him choking on his own vomit filling her with dread. Before she reached the end of the bed, he rolled on to his side and his breathing returned to normal. She relaxed, and laughed at her self as she returned to lean against the door, taking another pull on her cigarette. _Of all the people to fuck around with...and not use a fucking condom._

"Fuck," it came out in a hiss as she kicked the door frame, with her barefoot and cracked her toenail. “Motherfucker!" The pain was nice, but didn't satisfy her need to punish her stupidity. She knew better, though she wasn’t really that worried. It was Rob.

She knew his sexual history. _If that's what you could call it._ She thought with a chuckle. Jackass hadn't even been tested until she made him go, just before they started the press tour. She knew his shit was going to be hotter than Leo or Depp. Bitch was going to be up to his eyeballs in pussy and he need to think about those things. So, big sister held his hand and made him get tested.

Of course all the responsibility shit flew out the window after he'd gone down on her, mother fucker could eat pussy like a road tested dyke. The image of his eyes as he stared up at her, from between her legs, swam in her mind. She let out a shaky breath and tipped her ash into the neck of the bottle, spilling most of it on her hand.

For all she knew, he'd been getting laid like a man-whore since she left. The idea struck her as funny as she remembered his amusing stories of utter failure with girls. At least she could trust her IUD to keep things that much less complicated. It was still a stupid fucking mistake. Then again, that was kind of the theme for the night.

He shifted again, a small movement, dragging his cheek across the sheet, like it itched. His sleeping face wrinkled in irritation and he snorted and then he settled down again. Nikki felt a weird flip flop in her stomach as she watched him. If she'd stood outside herself and looked at how she was mooning like a school girl over Rob, of all people, she'd slap herself.

This wasn't a romance novel or a movie. Whatever may have happened, or what he had said nothing was really going to change. He was still in love with Kristen. She knew him well enough to know that he was going to cling to that till his dying day. Which was fine, but she didn't have to watch it. She just worked past her own thing for Kristen and she was not about to jump into a similar situation.

A small voice inside her head protested. It said that he'd missed her, that his reaction to seeing her tonight, had proved it. She quickly beat that voice down with reality. Sure, he missed her, why wouldn't he? Good old Nikki, always there to take care of him, the great friend and now a friend with benefits. Who wouldn't miss that? Especially now that Mike was here, with Kristen. She wasn't naive enough to imagine that she was anything more than a distraction. He cared about her, she knew that, but he wasn't feeling anything more than friendship and maybe a little lust.

She dropped her cigarette into the bottle, swirling it a little so the last bit of beer extinguished the little red embers and set it down on the dresser. She headed back to the bed, taking great care to not wake him up as she slid back under the blankets. Rob shifted, his hand reaching out to touch her stomach and she allowed herself to put her hand on his arm. His fingers curled against her stomach and she tried to ignore the way her body responded to the simple touch.

“Nikki,” Rob mumbled into the pillow and started to snore loudly. Nikki groaned softly and tried to fall asleep.

~**~

She awoke to the steady beeping of her cell phone. She flailed through several layers of blanket to find her purse on the floor. She dug out the phone and silenced it quickly. She blinked away the cobwebs from her brain and took in the moment. She was naked sprawling on the floor of a hotel room, holding her cell phone. The little display told her she had about an hour to get to the airport to catch her return flight to LA.

The events of the night before came back to her in a rush. Fuck! She stumbled to her feet and scanned the room. Aside from discarded clothes, empty beer bottles and a couple of crumpled packs of cigarettes it was empty. He was gone.

As she looked for her underwear, she tried to not think too much about what that meant. After all she had to go home. She had an afternoon lunch meeting at Paramount and then she needed to kick her brother square in the balls for conspiring against his own flesh and blood. She pulled on her jeans and t-shirt, grabbed her purse and head for the door. She stopped short, looked back at the bed and then pulled the hotel key card out of her purse and set it on top of the dresser.

"Hey," Kristen said with a wide-mouthed yawn, as she opened her hotel room door. Nikki put on her best game face and gave her a hug.

"Can you give me a ride to the airport?" Nikki asked, Kristen squinted at her for a few second, but eventually nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Rob was whistling, like a total wanker. He couldn't help it, the sun was shining, Nikki was in his bed and he was bringing her coffee. Which meant Nikki could stay in his bed. He mentally applauded his clever plan, as he walked into the elevator, two cups of coffee in his hands and hit the button for his floor with his elbow. He leaned against the railing, looking at his own reflection, in the mirrored walls and smirked.

"Smug bastard," he said to himself. His reflection just smiled wide and nodded. He raised his cup in salute as the doors opened, for his floor.

After juggling the coffee and his key-card, he managed to open the door. He made it to the edge of the bed before he realized that he was alone in an empty room. He scanned the room and saw the spare key-card on the bureau.

"FUCK!" He dropped the coffee and ran for the door.

He hit the lobby and did a quick scan for her face. There was no sign of her. He hit redial on his cell phone, for the millionth time and listened as it went to her voice mail, again. He jogged out into the sunlight to see if she was outside trying to get a cab.

"Where's the fire?" Mike waved at him. Rob gave him a nod and dialed her number again, like a clueless twat. "What's wrong? You trying to call Nikki? She and Kristen just headed out, so you should..." He turned and practically lunged at Mike.

"Where's Nikki?" He yelled his fists full of Mike's shirt.

"The airport." Mike's face looked shocked and as Rob let go of him and ran toward the taxi stand. "Hey, wait up." Mike yelled from behind him.

Rob ran toward the nearest on duty cab and jumped in the back, Mike jumped in after him. Rob gave the driver the directions and threw the entire contents of his wallet in the driver's face. Mike laughed as he pulled out his cell phone as cab pulled out into traffic like it was a fire truck on the way to a four alarm blaze.

"What in the hell is so funny?" Rob was confused and pissed off, as he spat the question.

"What's not funny? It took you two long enough." Mike shook his head as he put the phone to his ear. "Kris, listen, pretend I'm tasking you something stupid. I got Rob here..." As he chattered into the phone, Rob chewed on his thumbnail, wishing that he owned a helicopter, a motorcycle, anything faster than the cab that had just speed through a red light, leaving flurry honking horns in their wake.

~**~

"I told you, it was in the left drawer. Yeah. Under my sweat pants. Okay. Yeah. I love you too. Bye." Kristen laughed as she hung up her phone. "He's such a dork." She said as she shook her head giggling. Nikki only half heard her, as she look out the window, saying a silent goodbye to Vancouver, trying to not think about what she was leaving behind.

~**~

They were jumping out of the cab before it even came to a complete stop. Mike stopped just inside the doors, to look at something on his phone. Rob scanned the airport, trying to get his bearings. He turned back to Mike, who was punching the keys on his phone furiously.

"Go, ahead. Kristen is going to hold her up at security." Mike said as he jerked his chin in the direction that led toward the security check. Rob opened his mouth to thank him, just as a swarm of vehicles pulled up to the curb outside the doors. Rob's stomach sank as paparazzi swarmed from the vehicles like locusts.

"GO!" Mike screamed as he turned and threw himself in their path. Rob turned and ran as fast as his legs and smoker's lungs would allow.

~**~

"Remember to call me when you arrive, so I know you landed safe," Kristen said as she enveloped Nikki in a bear hug.

"Alright, mom." Nikki said awkwardly. Kristen had been acting weird ever since Mike called.

Kristen’s phone chirped and she released Nikki and gave her an apologetic grimace as she checked the text message. Nikki wondered if Mike was texting so much, because he knew Kristen was with her. Nikki wondered how long it would take for Mike to trust her again, if he ever could trust her again. The line was beginning to move, again. “Hey,” Nikki said nudging Kristen’s elbow.

“Oh,” Kristen said, as she quickly finished typing and pulled Nikki into a hug.

"Bye." Nikki choked out, around her friend's vice like hold.

~**~

He flew past the other slow moving travelers, dodging luggage carts and garbage cans, as he went. He checked the signs and saw the security gate he needed. He could hear people screaming his name, but he refused to look behind him. Rob had only one thought, one goal. _Nikki._

~**~

She'd just managed to get her shoes back on and pulled her purse off the conveyor belt when it started singing an ACDC’s Back in Black. She double-checked that it was, in fact, her purse. Then she dug through it and pulled out Kristen's phone. _What the fuck?_

She turned back to look through the bullet proof glass, and saw Kristen with a guilty look on her face. Nikki rolled her eyes, and wondered what the hell Kristen was up to as she quickly made her way back to the entrance on the other side of the security gates. She was pissed that she was going to have to go through the mile long security check line, all over again.

"I'm so sorry, I -" Kristen started to say, but she stopped short, just as Nikki heard him call her name. She turned her head and saw him. The sound of people yelling his name cut through the quiet buzz of casual conversation. _Rob._

"Nikki!" He galloped toward her, like some gorgeous red faced giraffe. The tidal-wave of photographers and reporters swallowed up the airport in his wake.

"OH, MY FUCKING GOD!" Nikki dropped Kristen's phone and headed toward him at a flat out run.

He was not doing this to her, to himself, not in front of, god, everyone and fucking TMZ. She reached him in seconds, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the nearest safe haven she could find. As she pulled on the handle of the Family Restroom, it thankfully turned and while the room was a little smelly it was, blessedly empty.

"What in the hell are you doing?" She screamed at him as she pushed the door closed and pressed the button, to lock it.

"Stopping you," He said in a choking gasp as he bent over, to hack and cough.

"Stop me from what? I need to head back to LA." She didn't want to believe this, it wasn't real. He was making an ass out of himself, out of some stupid sense of obligation or some such shit.

"Bullshit. You’re running out on me." He managed to catch his breath, though he was still panting.

"This is stupid and you know it." She folded her arms, to cover up how hard her heart was beating. He was smiling at her, like some stupid, love sick hyena.

"You've always known that I’m an idiot," He said in a hushed tone as he moved in close and cradled her face in his hands. She stared at him, but said nothing. "Come on, Nik. Give me a chance." There was something about the way he looked into her eyes and the soft tone of his voice that made her panic.

"What about Kristen?" She shot back at him, and pulled free of his hands. She didn't want to be the second choice, the sympathy fuck. Or some part-time booty call, to help him to pass the time. Not after last night.

"Kristen?" He laughed, and shook his head. He grabbed her arm, pulling her back to press against him and pressed his lips to hers. For one amazing, breathless moment, she wanted to believe that it was true. As soon as she thought it, her mind beat it back down with reality.

"We can't do this," Nikki hissed as she pushed him off. She wanted to slap him for putting this in her face, offering something that he wasn't, that he simply couldn't deliver. His eyebrows pulled together as he frowned at her for a long moment.

"Nikki, I lov - " His mouth started to form the word and she panicked.

"No, don't you dare say it." She ran at him, and covered his mouth with her hands. His eyes pulled up at the corners. She could feel his mouth move under her hands and knew he was smiling. He seized both her wrists in one of his hand and turned to yank the door open.

"What are you doing?" She screeched, trying to back peddle, but he was too strong. He had them through the doorway and out in the open. Kristen was at the center of a swarm press, a few feet away, Mike at her side. Nikki thought that maybe she and Rob could slip away, while Kristen had the press distracted. She tried to pull free of his grip as she franticly looked for a route of escape.

Rob stuck his fingers in his mouth and Nikki braced herself as he blew a ear-piercing whistle. The entire corridor went silent, for a split second. Nikki froze in terror. Rob let go of her hands and smiled at her. Nikki couldn’t think, or breathe, as seconds stretched out into years, while he looked at her.

He looked strong, determined and so fucking beautiful, as he closed the distance between them to kiss her, in front of everyone. The last of her will to fight, left her as his lips moved over hers. While the airport exploded with cheers, whistles and laughter, as cameras flashed all around them.

~**~

  
 **_April 2008  
Portland, Oregon _ **  
"Hi, Robert, right?" She leaned across the bar, her head tilted to the side, a smile on her face. He had no idea who she was, but she was definitely too pretty to be talking to him. This had to be some kind of prank, especially since she miraculously knew his name. He'd only been in Portland a month. He'd just gotten a call from Catharine, the night before saying that more of the cast and crew were heading up, next week. Who the hell would know who he was, unless it was a Potter fan? He gave the girl a once over, from her three inch heals, designer jeans and faded CBGBs t-shirt, he didn't think she was a potter fan, but who knew, now a days.

"Never heard of him," he replied straight faced and took a large gulp of his beer. It was his natural reaction, when faced with female attention; panic, then denial, followed by a pathetic attempt at humor. Her eyebrows pulled together as her forehead wrinkled. She glanced at the dog-eared copy of Twilight on the bar next to him, and tapped the stained cover with a single manicured finger nail.

"Good book?" She asked, as the corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk.

"Absolutely, it's like War and Peace, except with vampires," he chuckled at his own joke, and wondered how long it would take for her to realize he was an idiot and loose interest. She smiled again.

"Oh, so you're one of those clever British guys." She asked, tilting her head and making her long dark hair brush against his arm.

"Sorry, no. Just an alcoholic one," he sighed, giving her an apologetic smile. He signaled the bartender. "Another one, please," he said, raising his glass.

"Make that two and two shots of Patron, silver." She said, as she dropped down on the stool next to him.

"Patron?" He asked, as he turned toward to get a better look at this intriguing girl. She smiled wide. Her white teeth made him think of a shark. He swallowed nervously, as she stared at him.

"Tequila," she said matter-o-factly.

He cringed and she laughed as the bartender set their drinks in front of them.

"Put it on my tab," she told the bartender as she picked up her shot. "You ready," she asked, standing up.

"Seriously," he laughed nervously. "You look like you're ready for a fight."

"It's always a possibility, when Tequila is involved," she said with a wink. "Come on, Patty, man up!"

He laughed as he stood. She raised her shot glass toward him. He picked up his and they tapped their glasses against each other.

"Mazel Tov!" She put the glass to her lips, jerked her head back and the clear liquor disappeared in a second. He took a deep breath and then drank his shot, in a one gulp. It slid down his throat in a cold rush, then he opened his mouth, tasting the flavor rise up his throat as he exhaled. He looked up to see she'd discarded her shot glass on the bar and already had her pint glass to her lips. He watched in wonder and admiration as she took down half of her beer in a matter of seconds.

"Marry me!" He shook his head in awe, laughter bubbling up in his throat.

"Sorry, not the marrying type," she said as she set her glass down and belched. He laughed even harder.

"Then tell me your name," he asked. She looked him, a smirk on her lips that made him feel small.

"Nope," she said as pick up her glass and turned to leave.

"What," he said, as he frowned, in confusion. She just laughed and kept walking. He should have known that she was just toying with him. He thought as he got up from the bar, to take a piss.  
He returned from the toilet to find a cocktail napkin sitting on top of his, now empty pint glass. He picked up the napkin, to see a bright red lip print and a short note scrawled in delicate handwriting.

 

_See you on the set, bitch!  
Nikki xxoo_

 


End file.
